Out of Your Comfort Zone
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: People from one clique don't hang out with other cliques. So what happens when Eames starts to befriend Robert Fischer? High school AU Junior Year. Eames/Arthur, Ariadne/Yusuf, Mal/Cobb, past Cobb/Saito, Robert/OFC, Robert/Eames, past Yusuf/OFC, Yusuf/OMC, and Araidne/Arthur
1. Talking to the rich kid

**AN: For those that are reading my other stories, don't worry, I'm still working on them. This is just a little side project so I have no idea when the next update will be. **

**This will include the pairings of Eames/Arthur, Ariadne/Yusuf, Cobb/Mal, Past Cobb/Saito, Robert/OFC, Eames/Robert, Ariadne/Arthur, Past Yusuf/OFC, and Yusuf/OMC. It'll mostly focus on Eames/Arthur and Eames/Robert but I'll still go to the others.**

** This is my first AU so reviews are extremely appreciated and I hope everyone enjoys it.**

* * *

There were only two foreign exchange students in the entire high school and somehow they always ended up in the same English class. Yusuf was from India and spoke both English and Indian very well. However, without even realizing it, in his writings he'd usually switch back to Indian.

It annoyed the hell out of the ninth grade English teacher and the tenth grade English teacher usually got mad at it. Yusuf didn't ever do it on purpose though; it was completely by accident and usually he was able to translate it back to English before he turned it in.

The student, Eames, on the other hand was a completely different story. Coming from Britain, it was bad enough that not all the words he spelled were exactly how Americans spelled it. However, anything bigger than a five letter word and he was completely loss. Sometimes he spelled the beginning right, sometimes the end, and sometimes the middle but never the entire thing.

At first, he was the only student in the school who still had to do periodical spelling tests until finally his teachers gave up and simple said use spell check on Word.

When Eames and Yusuf once again ended up in the same English class for their junior year, they figured it would be the same thing. They expected their English teacher to be just like the rest but Mal Cobb was anything but.

Being of French nationality, she understood how easy it was for a student to get mixed up with two languages and never counted off for Yusuf. In fact, she was actually having him teach her the language and told him that it was alright if he wrote in Indian sometimes.

For Eames, she helped with his spelling but as far as the few words that he simply spelled in their British way she left alone. It was tough but she was a kind teacher and almost every kid that had gone through her class loved her.

Currently, Eames and Yusuf were sitting at a table for a group project they were doing along with Arthur, Eames boyfriend.

"Hey Eames, spell 'concentration,'" Arthur suddenly said.

"C-O-N-C-E-traition," replied Eames.

"I'm surprised you passed Kindergarten," muttered Yusuf with a shake of his head. "It's C-O-N-E-C-T-R-A-I-T-I-O-N. Now you try."

"C-O-N-C-E-N-T-R-A-Y-S-H-U-N."

"You're hopeless," Arthur replied with a shake of his head even though he was smiling the entire time.

They continued working until the bell rang, marking the end of that period and the beginning of lunch. They met up with Ariadne in the hall who gave a high-five to Eames and kissed Yusuf on the cheek. "So what's Mrs. Cobb up to today?" she asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Still working on that book project," replied Arthur.

They continued on their way, Yusuf and Eames going to get lunch from the line as Arthur and Ariadne sat down since they usually brought theirs. Ariadne stretched as she asked, "So are we going to hang out on Friday night or what?"

"I think so. Eames still has to convince his mom that we're just going to go hang out and not go clubbing."

"Clubbing? Did I hear clubbing?" Eames suddenly asked as he appeared behind Arthur. Ariadne and Arthur burst out laughing as Yusuf muttered something that sounded like 'childish.'

"Even if we were going clubbing you wouldn't be able to go what with those ugly shirts," Arthur said.

"Well I quite like them," sniffed Eames, pretending to use a posh British accent making everyone laugh all the more. "But anyway, how are you two?" he then asked, motioning towards Yusuf and Ariadne.

"Great," she replied. "I think I've almost convinced Yusuf to take French next semester."

"It would be fun but it might be hard since I already know English and Indian."

"Oh don't worry about it," Arthur put in. "You're great with languages, you'll do fine. Besides, you have Mrs. Cobb to help you on the side."

The three of them continued to discuss languages but Eames was concentrated on something, or this case, someone else; Robert Fischer. The boy was sitting down, his girlfriend looking like she was trying to convince him into something. A few of his friends looked like they were also trying to convince him as well but he kept shaking his head no. Finally, his girlfriend kissed him on the cheek and the group left, leaving Robert at the table.

"Wonder what that was about?" Eames thought out loud.

"What?" asked Arthur, turning towards Eames.

"Robert, I wonder what was going on."

"Why do we have to talk about that stick in a mud? He's your average pretty boy who's extremely rich and an ass," Arthur replied as Yusuf laughed and Ariadne simply shook her head.

"Don't be so rude," Eames said. Then, cocking his head to the side, he said, "Maybe I'll go say hi."

"Why? You've never talked to him before, why now?"

"I don't know, he just seems lonely." Eames turned to look over at Arthur and then suddenly grinned as he asked, "You jealous that I'm not paying attention to you."

"Not at all. I could easily make you pay attention to me."

"And how are you—AH!" Eames yelled out as he fell to the ground with Arthur on top of him. Yusuf and Ariadne burst out giggling as well as a few other people around them though most simply ignored them. Arthur was kissing him and Eames really couldn't help the foolish grin that spread across his face. Well, until Principle Saito came over.

"I don't think there is need to remind you that this is a public area and not your bedroom," said the principle, his Japanese accent thick.

"Sorry sir," Arthur quickly said as he pulled Eames up.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again," Saito replied.

As he turned away Eames stuck out his tongue and stuck up two fingers, the British equivalent of flicking someone off.

"Can you be anymore childish," sighed Yusuf, shaking his head.

"I can try," Eames shot back, sticking out his tongue making Ariadne roll her eyes.

As Yusuf and Arthur started talking again, despite his try at distracting Eames, Eames was once again looking over at Robert. "I think I will go talk to him," he suddenly said and then before anyone could say anything about it or try to stop him Eames was up and moving.

Walked across the lunchroom he ended up plopping right down next to Robert, causing him to have quite a fright. "Hello," said Eames with a smile.

"Ah-oh um, hello," replied Robert as he looked around, making sure that he was the one being talked to. He really was what people would call the pretty boy. He had a fair complexion and bright blue eyes with long dark lashes that probably had girls and guys falling left and right for him. He probably could pull off a dress pretty well too. "Um, was there something you wanted?" Robert then asked.

"No, just wanted to say hi," replied Eames, still smiling. "You looked lonely after your friends abandoned you."

"Oh, well they didn't abandon me," replied Robert. "They were trying to convince me to skip school."

"Pretty gutsy of them."

"Not really, they do it at least once a week, sometimes twice. I'd rather not get into trouble though and besides, I like school."

"Imagine that," Eames said laughing, "a kid who likes school."

"Hey! I find it interesting and because of that I'm going to be the one getting a good job."

"Alright alright, didn't mean to offend you," Eames replied as he put his hands up. "Aren't you rich kids supposed to take over the family business or something though?"

"My father would prefer that but I'd like to make my own way. I doubt I'll be able to though," Robert said softly, sounding to mournful to simply be a junior in high school.

"Hey don't look so glum. Once you turn eighteen you can do what you want and make your way. Speaking of age, how old are you?"

"I just recently turned sixteen, I skipped a grade."

"So you're a smarty then," Eames replied. "You're like Ariadne. She also skipped a grade."

"Oh, is that your girlfriend?"

"No, she's over there with her boyfriend Yusuf and that's my boyfriend Arthur," Eames said as he pointed towards his friends.

"Ooohh."

Mistaking his tone of voice, Eames asked, "Don't tell me you're a homophobic?"

"No, not at all!" Robert quickly replied, seeming almost embarrassed that Eames would think that. "No, it's just that my father doesn't really . . . approve of it."

"That sounded like an understatement if ever I heard one."

"Yeah, you can say that again," Robert sighed.

"Well, you have a pretty girlfriend. Her names Jessica isn't it?"

"Yeah she's nice. She's a good friend."

"But not a good girlfriend?"

"I guess you could say that. My father approves of her though so I put up with it."

Eames shook his head as he said, "Father this and father that! Is there anything you do for yourself?"

"Well I play the flute which he doesn't approve of one bit."

"Good for you, get dad angry every once in a while."

"Oh, you wouldn't like him when he's angry."

"You wouldn't like my dad when he's angry either. He's a military officer, that's why we moved here for now. I'll be finishing high school and then I'll be on my own."

"That's right, you came from England."

"Thank goodness you didn't say Australia. It annoys me so much when people say that."

"I actually lived in Australia for a few years. Believe me, your accent is nothing like theirs, at least to my ears."

"Thank you very much," Eames replied when suddenly the bell rang. As he got up he asked, "You weren't in history today. Where were you?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot we had that class together. But, anyway, I got my schedule changed. I now have English during that period. Now I have Biology with Mrs. Jones. Do you know where that is? I previously had it with Mr. Huggins."

"Of course I know where that is! I have that class next!" Eames said excitedly.

"Oh, then you don't mind showing me? What about your friends?"

"Don't worry about it and besides, none of them have that period with me," he replied. Then, before leading the way, he waved back towards Ariadne, Yusuf, and Arthur. Ariadne and Yusuf smiled and waved back while Arthur glared. Eames didn't notice it though.

"Come on Robert, this way," said Eames.


	2. He isn't what you think he is

Robert remained silent as he walked down the hall until he finally asked, "Why did you come to talk to me?"

"You looked like you were in need of a friend," replied Eames simply.

"Yes but, weren't your friends angry?"

"Na, not really. Yusuf and Ariadne didn't mind at all. Arthur might have been a bit jealous but he's always been like that. I think Ariadne thought it was a good idea to go over and talk to you."

"But Yusuf and Arthur think I'm a prick is that it?"

"Well they didn't say that—"

"Don't worry, I've heard it all," muttered Robert with a shake of his head. "Just tell what they called me."

"Yusuf didn't really call you anything but Arthur did say you were a stick in the mud who was your average pretty rich kid that's an asshole as well."

"So he likes me then," Robert replied sarcastically causing Eames to laugh.

"Yeah, he likes to voice what he thinks but he's a really good guy once you get to know him. He's sarcastic as hell and can be pretty serious seeming if you've never really talked to him but Arthur can joke around and be just as stupid as ever. Oh, and you should meet Ariadne, you'd really like her. She's defiantly the most level headed in our little group."

"What is . . . let's see his name was . . . Yusuf, yes! What's Yusuf like?" asked Robert.

"Yusuf is also pretty level headed but only really at school. At home or when we go places he's probably the craziest out of all of us. You wouldn't think it but he is and as the saying goes, 'boys will be boys,'" remarked Eames with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You guys sound like you have a lot of fun hanging out together," Robert said softly. His face lowered as he looked at the ground, like a lost puppy, Eames thought.

"But enough of my friends, what about yours? What do you do together?" asked Eames, trying to cheer him up.

"Not to much. We have a study group together but I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who actually studies during it. I go to their parties and they go to mine. They're okay I guess. My dad's normally the one who gets all the attention though because they're trying to get on his good side. Getting on his good side means good things for their parents and for themselves once they get older."

"My god! Do you have anything in common with them at all?" asked Eames.

Robert was silent for a few moments until he finally said, "No, not really."

"And that doesn't bother you? Okay, just answer me this; have you ever had a true friend? Someone you can just sit down and talk to, someone who has things in common with you?" Eames asked.

Robert answered almost instantly. "I guess not."

Eames stared at him for a few moments, surprise clear in his eyes. Somehow, this boy had never had a friend in his life. It seemed that Robert Fischer really was the opposite of what anyone would've really expected. Now that they were at the door to the biology classroom, Eames stopped. He looked Robert up and down until finally he said, "Well you do know."

"But we haven't even talked for an entire hour. Isn't it customary to know a person for several days before you become friends at least?"

"Aren't you cute," Eames said with a laugh as he ruffled Robert's hair. "You seem nice enough and I've liked talking to you in this short time. That's good enough for me."

Robert remained standing for a few minutes, slightly stunned by Eames words until finally he was able to move and he went into the classroom after Eames. He walked up to the teacher and she quickly told him any seat was fine.

He turned back towards where the class was sitting to see three seats open, one being besides Eames. He hesitated for a moment, unsure if he should sit beside him. However, Eames quickly saw him looking for a seat and waved him over.

Everyone's eyes seemed to widen upon seeing _the_ son of Maurice Fischer being waved at by the British foreign exchange student. Their eyes only got even bigger when Robert actually accepted the seat.

Robert carefully sat down, giving Eames a tentative smile. Eames grinned back, obviously joyed by the fact that Robert had decided to sit down next to him. During the class, Eames helped him get caught up on a few things and chatted practically the entire time.

Robert quickly discovered Eames bad spelling too and commented on it. "How do you get away with that? It's like reading scribble."

"Not you too! Just leave my spelling alone. It's bad enough that Mrs. Cobb is still making me do those stupid tests."

"Okay, still wondering how you got away with it though," remarked Robert.

"Really, I think they eventually just got tired of trying. Mrs. Cobb is the only one who has lasted this long," Eames replied.

"You make it sound like they're meeting their death."

"To an English teacher they probably are."

Robert laughed at this, a small slight chuckle but a laugh nonetheless and it made Eames smile. The rest of that class period went by fairly quickly but Eames had had fun and earned what he hoped would be a good friend.

The next period for Eames was Algebra 2 which Yusuf was also in. As Eames sat down Yusuf asked, "So what's he like?"

"Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about, Mr. Rich Kid," replied Yusuf. "So how was the little date?"

Eames rolled his eyes at the words as he said, "It wasn't a date and anyway, he's the exact opposite of what you probably thought he'd be like."

"Which is?"

"Nice, way to soft spoken but still very nice. He likes school a lot, plays the flute, and has never really had any friends before."

"And you got that all from just a segment of lunch?"

"Well, that and we also now have fifth period together. He got his schedule changed and I convinced him to sit next to me."

"Well Arthur should love this."

"Hey, he has nothing to worry about and I _have_ only just started talking to Robert today. Just because I talk to someone doesn't mean the world suddenly has to be completely out of synch," muttered Eames with a sigh.

"It does when you talk to Robert Fischer. His dad owns one of the largest companies in the world. He's a billionaire!"

"Your point?"

"My point is that the middle class do not involve themselves with their type ever. We don't become friends, we don't work together, we don't hang out, we never marry. It just wouldn't work," Yusuf continued to argue despite the fact the bell had already rung.

"Well it shouldn't be like that. Besides, Robert seems to be perfectly fine with talking to me."

"Just wait. The moment you're around when his other friends are around he'll start ignoring you immediately. It's how the system works."

"Whatever you say," replied Eames, obviously not believing him.

It was only when they had stopped talking that they realized the entire class was looking out them. "If you two are done wasting precious class time then we can finally began the class," said the teacher.

"Sorry Mr. Gratin," Eames and Yusuf replied trying to hide their smiles as they saw his irritated expression.

While they got into trouble in Algebra 2, Arthur and Ariadne had art together and Arthur was currently ranting to Ariadne. His pencil broke again and again as he pressed down to hard on the paper.

"He's an arrogant prick so why does Eames want to even sit down beside him? It makes no sense what so ever."

"No, what doesn't make sense is that you're so irritated over this. All they did is talk during the end of lunch and in the hallway."

"And probably during fifth period."

"Why do you say that? I didn't think they had that class together."

"They do now for whatever reason. I . . . kind of followed them."

"Arthur you are impossible! Eames cares about you very much and would never think about hurting you. I swear if you do this every time he gets a new friend I will hit you," Ariadne said as she threw her hands up into the air. "Besides, what could you possibly have against Robert?"

"I simply don't like him."

"Oh come on, it has to be more than that or are you a typical teenager who stereotypes people without ever even talking to them?"

"No it's just . . . urgh!" he grumbled out as his head hit the table. "In middle school during seventh grade, when you were still in sixth grade and Eames and Yusuf hadn't come to our school yet, there was one guy who bullied me a lot; Ivan Declan. He hangs out with Robert now and he did in middle school as well. One time Ivan was bulling me and Robert was right there. He could've done something but instead he just looked away."

"But it's been what? Five years? There is a saying that goes forgive and forget. Besides, he's probably different by now."

"I'll believe it when I see it. Besides, nothing excuses the fact that Eames ruffled his hair."

"Oh no, Eames ruffled his hair! Eames ruffles my hair, he ruffles Yusuf's hair, and you don't have a problem with it at all."

"I know you two and besides, you're a girl. Robert's that pretty boy who probably likes to manipulate people for fun."

"You can't say that," Ariadne said as she shook her head. "Try to get to know the boy before you decide to kill anyone. Seriously, you might be surprised."

Arthur sighed, shaking his head at her words. "I guess you're right. See that is why you're part of our little group. You're the sane part."

"I know," Ariadne replied, smirking as she bent over to finish her drawing.


	3. Old Friends

**AN: Never written for the character of Mal so please tell me what you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated and thank you to the guest who was the first person to review. I hope you and everyone else enjoys this.**

* * *

Mal resisted the urge to groan as she looked over all the papers she had to grade. This was the only part of teaching that she would've been fine without. She began to pack up her things, neatly placing the papers into a folder, and she then put them into a small briefcase. As she did this, she looked up to here the sound of the door to the classroom opening.

She expected to see a student standing there so she was naturally surprised when she saw her husband, Dom.

"Dom, what are you doing here? Where are the kids?" she asked curiously.

"They're visiting with the grandparents for the evening, remember? I thought it would be nice to see you at work anyway. I've never seen your office now that I think of it. Actually, have I ever stepped foot in this school?"

"No, because you said high schools reminds you that our kids will grow up to be teenagers eventually no matter how hard you try to stop them," Mal said with a laugh as she went over and kissed him. "Since Phillipa and James won't be home, how about we go out for dinner?"

"Sounds like a great idea," Dom replied, smiling.

Mal smiled back when suddenly she looked over Dom's shoulder and smiled. "Ah, since you're finally here you can meet the principle of the school. Dom, this is—"

She never got to finish the introduction as Dom yelped, "Saito?" Both men stood slightly shocked, Dom staring in horror and Saito staring in confusion.

Finally, though, Saito smiled, even if it was really more of a smirk, as he said, "Dominic, I should've known. Cobb really isn't that common of a surname anyway."

As Mal looked from one to the other she commented, "I'll take it you know each other."

"We um . . . went to high school . . . together," Dom finally got out, still obviously in shock.

"Yes we did. Remember Raimen's party in our senior year? It was during Halloween. That was certainly something," Saito replied, obviously enjoying Dom's discomfort.

Memories began to wash over Dom, including the one at Raimen's party which he had buried deep into his mind long ago.

* * *

_The music beat loudly overhead as people danced in the dim light. Raimen's house looked more like a club now than an actual residence where someone might live. Even though every one there was underage by at least two, if not more years, beer passed from hand to hand, making the air smell of alcohol and sweat._

_Saito had originally been one of the ones sitting on the wall, unsure whether or not he should take part in the festivities. However, after a few drinks, he was dancing along with everyone else. Initially, though, it had been Dom who had dragged him out onto the dance floor._

_Dom was wild, completely ignoring his dignity. Granted he had had way more to drink than Saito but still. They both acted like they didn't have a care in the world and for the moment they did. However, Saito was sober enough to know understand a little of what was going on and he understood enough when Dom kissed him._

_He was so surprised he stopped dancing, not really knowing what to do or how to react to this turn of events. Dom however laughed and said, "I've wanted to do that for a long time."_

_Saito hadn't really heard him but he read his lips and was able to tell what he said. Thoughts ran through his head as he wondered if Dom had really meant that or if it was simply the alcohol getting to his brain._

_Saito tried to ask, "Did you really just mean that?" Dom couldn't hear him though so Saito was forced to grab him and drag him to a more quit part of the house. He then quickly repeated his question._

"_Yeah, of course I meant it," Dom replied easily._

"_No, did you really mean it. Dom, please just answer it honestly," Saito tried._

_Dom calmed down a bit, obviously still under the influence but at least now he looked like he had his wits about him slightly. "I haven't been able to get my nerve up. I guess drinking loosened me up to do that. Honestly, it kind of surprised me too," Dom answered._

"_So if I kiss you someone's not going to, you know, jump out with a camera and say gotcha'."_

"_Well I hope not," Dom replied with a light laugh, looking curiously at Saito._

_Unsure, Saito leaned in, just a little bit, and then stopped. He looked at Dom questioningly and he looked back. When Saito still didn't try to fill the gap, Dom finally leaned forward kissing him a lot more softly than on the dance floor._

_In the end, the rational side of their minds went out the window and the kindness went away then and there. In the morning, they ended waking up in one of the guest bedrooms, Dom's and Saito's head pounding. However, it was obvious Dom was worse off._

_Still, despite his slight embarrassment, Dom didn't back down when Saito questioned him about last night. He stuck to what he said._

_Saito became Dom's boyfriend and they were happy. Everything seemed good. But then senior year had to end and they both had to go their own way. At first they kept in contact, but there were less and less times they were able to see each other. Soon, they could only talk on the phone or mail each other but eventually it was only mail until that was gone to. Neither one probably thought they would ever see each other again._

* * *

"Well that's great," Mall suddenly said, interrupting Dom's daydream. "Anyway, the kids are at their grandparents so how would you like to come to an early dinner with us Mr. Saito? It would give you and Dom time to catch up."

"I'm sure Saito—"

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Saito said interrupting Dom. "And, in light of the circumstances, if you'd like you may simply call me Saito."

"Alright," Mal replied, either ignoring or not noticing her husband's unease. "I know of a great little place that we could all go to."

They made their plans, each driving their own car to the restaurant. While Dom drove, he tried to calm himself a bit, still completely surprised with the reappearance of Saito. Dom also wasn't sure if he was angry or simply more devilish now that he was older but Saito certainly seemed to enjoy seeing Dom on edge.

At the restaurant, Dom put a smile on his face and greeted Saito again, this time not stumbling over his words or muttering. However, he did make an effort to kiss Mal, putting his arm over her shoulders.

At dinner, their conversation started out related to work but soon Saito asked, "So, is Dom still the wild party goer or has he calmed down some?"

"Dom was a partier? I'm surprised," Mal said with a laugh. "He's normally the one to stay home with the kids."

"You have two right?"

"Yes."

"What are their names?" Saito asked.

"Phillipa and James. Phillipa just turned eight, James is six. You don't have a wife or children do you?"

"Sadly no. I do have a brother though who I visit frequently. He has a niece that I guess in a way I have helped raise. It's certainly been interesting."

"I'm sure it has. Phillipa wasn't to bad as a baby but James was a handful. Wasn't he Dom?"

"Oh, yes he was quite a bit," Dom answered, clearing his throat. "So, um, Saito, the last I heard, you were finishing up your core classes. What happened after that?"

"I thought history for a while after getting my bachelor teaching degree. I then went back to school to get a masters in history. I really do love the subject. I've been a principle for only two years. First at Jones High School in a city not far from here but they tore it down so I came here. Luckily the current principle was just planning on leaving."

"Well, then I guess you know that this is Mal's first year of teaching at this school as well."

"Yes, you were in France before this weren't you?" Saito asked, directing the question at her.

"I was born there, grew up there, and met Dom there because he was in school. We moved to the states, moved back to France, and finally moved back here. I'm fairly sure this is where we are going to stay."

"Excellent, that's great news," Saito said with a smile.

They continued talking, stories going back and forth, mostly between Mal and Saito, when Mal asked, "So how close were you two Dom?"

"Um, very good friends."

"Yes but how close?"

"Like I said, we were very good friends."

"Oh, you are impossible," she said shaking her head, her accent growing thicker. "I tried to be coy but since you don't get it I'll ask you directly. Did you sleep with him?"

"Mal!"

"I'll take that as a yes," she replied with a smirk, taking a sip of her drink. "So did he talk in his sleep even then?"

"All the time," Saito remarked. "Is he still a late sleeper?"

"Yes, everyday practically."

"Please just stop talking and save me from the embarrassment!" cried Dom, his head hitting the table, causing people to stop and stare.

Saito burst laughing as he said, "I'm sorry Dom, I truly am, but that was just to funny."

"Did you plan this or something because I have the strange feeling that you did."

"Don't worry sweetie, we didn't. I simply pieced things together along the way," replied Mal.

"Yes, and I am sorry Dom. I just thought it would be interesting to see how you would react."

"So no hard feelings?" Dom asked hopefully.

"No, none at all."

After that, the conversation at dinner went a lot more easily. Dom got relaxed and eventually found himself enjoying his time. The fact that Saito seemed perfectly fine with this and had easily gotten over their past romance of course helped a lot as well. As they finished their dinner and got up, Mal asked, "How would you like to come over sometime?"

"That sounds lovely, as long as it's alright with Dom."

"Oh, yes of course," Dom replied with a small smile. "And you could me the kids. You could teach them Japanese. They'd love that."

"Little linguists are they," Saito commented.

"You could say that. They grew up with both French and English, Phillipa is especially good. She wants to take Spanish once she gets into middle school."

"She sounds very interesting. And she's lucky to have you two as parents," replied Saito.

At that, they parted, Dom went to go pick up the kids and Mal went straight home. When Dome got home with Phillipa and James, looking at them and Mal, he smiled. Seeing Saito again had been nice, and maybe now they could become friends once more. But, all things considered, Dom was happy with how things had turned out.


	4. Report Cards

Eames sat down at the lunch table, fists thrust up in the air, as he yelled, "It's Friday! Finally, I've been waiting for today."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Arthur asked.

"What?"

"Report cards come out today, eighth period if I remember."

Eames mood was immediately ruined as his head hit the table. "No!" he cried out. "Today was going so well and then this! Why do report cards have to come out today?"

"Because it's the end of the nine weeks and it's your own fault if you get bad grades," Ariadne replied in a matter-o-fact voice. "Honestly Eames, if you just studied a bit more you'd be perfectly fine."

"But who likes studying?"

"I do."

"Besides you!"

"I do," Yusuf replied with a little raise of his hand.

"You're not helping," Eames said as Arthur gave a soft chuckle.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine," Arthur said, slapping Eames on the back and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Besides, if you ever need help studying just ask one of us."

"Maybe Ariadne or Yusuf but I'm defiantly not asking you."

"Why not?"

"We'd never get anything done," answered Eames as their table burst out laughing.

As they laughed, Eames decided to glance over towards where Robert had been sitting yesterday. He was there again only this time his group of 'friends' were there as well. He looked uncomfortable, trying to concentrate on whatever he was reading but not being able to thanks to the noise.

His girlfriend suddenly grabbed him, planting a kiss on his mouth. Robert turned bright red, looking down at the ground making him seem embarrassed and even a bit shameful. She didn't seem to notice though nor any of the other 'friends'. One guy, probably a jock if you went by what he was wearing, punched Robert in the shoulder, saying something. Robert quickly shook his head but the guy didn't seem to notice as he laughed and slapped Robert on the back.

Nobody noticed or pretended not to notice how distraught Robert looked now. It made Eames angry and he jumped up to go confront them when suddenly the bell rang, stopping Eames little vendetta.

"What was that all about?" Arthur asked as he stood up next to Eames. He looked over in the direction that Eames had been staring but couldn't see anything thanks to the crowd of people trying to get to their next class. When Eames didn't answer Arthur said, "Eames, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah sorry. Don't worry about it, I'm fine," Eames replied easily, waving away Arthur's concern. "See you after school alright?"

"Yeah, see you," Arthur said, watching Eames walk away and towards his next class.

Eames didn't like lying to Arthur but it wasn't really any of his business. Granted, it wasn't really any of Eames business either but still, telling Arthur would only upset him. Maybe if he got Arthur to actually talk to Robert he'd like him more. Or, of course, it could back fire and he might hate Robert even more. Who knows.

Eames quickly headed to his biology class and was glad when he saw Robert there already. Plopping down next to him, Eames asked, "How was lunch?"

"Um, good I guess."

Eames wanted to take Robert and shake some sense into him but instead he simply said, "I saw you over there. You didn't look to comfortable."

"Don't worry I'm fine."

He would've pressed on but the teacher made everyone get out their textbooks and began the class. However, the moment she said they were doing group work Eames asked, "Are you sure you're alright? You look terrible right now."

"Yes I just . . . I'm just not feeling very well today. Not very many things have been going well."

Trying to lighten the mood, Eames asked, "You worried about the report cards? I always hate getting those."

"Actually, that is one of my main concerns," Robert answered. For a moment, his face looked how you would imagine someone's face after a dear family member has died.

"But you skipped a grade; you can't have gotten a **D** or **F**."

"No, nothing like that. However, I fear that I did get a **B** in one of my classes."

"A . . . **B**, seriously? That's not bad at all."

"It is when you have a father like mine. Everything has to be perfect," Robert said solemnly.

"Ah, sorry about that. If it helps any though, just remind yourself that you did your best. Not everyone is perfect."

Robert gave a sad, soft smile at Eames but didn't say anything else. Eames wanted to ask if everything was okay, to hold his hand or give him a hug if he needed it but Eames didn't. That would be going to far and for all he knew, Robert might not be the comforting type. Still, it was impossible for Eames not to worry about him.

* * *

Robert was scared. Yes, that was it, scared. He would never admit it to anyone but he hated his father so much. He hated his cruelty, his anger, and when he got violent well, it wasn't a pretty sight. Yeah, it would be understandable if a parent got mad if their straight A student slipped but Robert's father always took it to the extreme.

If his mother was still alive, he wouldn't have to worry about this. At least he was pretty sure he wouldn't have to. Though his father hadn't been the best dad back then, he had been at the very least tolerable. Being with his mother helped of course as well. To this very day Robert didn't understand why she had married the man. She being so kind and Maurice being so cruel.

Taking a few deep breaths, he was able to calm himself in the car while riding to his house (he wished he could just take the bus like every other kid but he just had to be different). This wasn't the first time he had been in a situation like this. He could do it.

When Robert walked into the house, the first thing his father did was hold out his hand and say, "Report card." Almost like clockwork, it was amazing how the man knew of the report cards and yet was clueless to Robert's school schedule. It was sad really, how little his father truly cared for him.

As Maurice took the sheet of paper, Robert took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and then opening them again just in time to see his father's cheeks begin to turn red. Maurice stood up, his hand flying across Robert's face in a fury.

Robert's head whipped to the side, pain blossoming on his cheek.

"How dare you let your grades slip?! Do you not understand that you're supposed to take over the company some day!? Don't ever disappoint me again!" Maurice yelled this time punching Robert in the jaw. "Now go to your room!"

Robert didn't run. When he ran, that only made things worse. Instead, he calmly walked away, back straight and head tall. It was only when he was safe in his room and the door shut that the tears came.

He slid down, arms clutched around his legs. The tears came silently, if his father heard that would only mean more beatings. He took out his cell phone and went down his contact list until the Uncle Peter was highlighted.

Every time something like this happened Robert would think of calling his Uncle Peter. He would know what to do, he would help him, he would trust him. But he never did press send. Robert could never build up the courage.

When the tears finally stopped, Robert got up off the floor and moved to his bathroom. He looked at his jaw and grimaced. There would be bruising there in the morning. He'd have to come up with a clever story, a lie. It wouldn't be to hard though. Robert had been doing it for years. Ever since his mother died anyway.


	5. Invite him over

**AN: I've been getting distracted with other fandoms and whatnot so once again I'm sorry for any long breaks between chapters (like this one). I won't ever abandon this, I'm just not sure when the next time I'll be able to write this will be.**

* * *

The night before had been a long one, staying up all night and everything. Now on Saturday, Ariadne had convinced everyone to have a picnic so the small group met up at the park.

"Sorry, I forgot to bring the champagne," joked Eames as he plopped down next to Arthur while Ariadne and Yusuf rolled their eyes.

"I swear Eames, you'll be a menace by the time you turn twenty-one," Ariadne muttered, but she smiled afterwards to show that she was only joking. She started to place everything else out onto the blanket, Yusuf helping her.

They talked about all sorts of things from the newest video game or movie to homework that was due that upcoming Monday. It was fun, just relaxing and hanging out when suddenly the atmosphere changed simply because Eames suggested, "You guys should meet Robert some time. He really isn't that bad."

Arthur actually didn't say anything but it was obvious what he was thinking as a sour look came upon his face.

"I would seriously like to know what is your problem with him," Eames said putting on a pouty face. "He really is very innocent if anything. A bit jumpy, sweet, defiantly not your usual stereotype of a rich kid."

"If he's so great why don't you just marry him then," Arthur replied.

"Arthur, don't be so mean," Ariadne shot back, irritated with his attitude. "Besides, maybe it'll be good for us to meet him. If he's exactly how you say he is, then I'm sure Robert would make an excellent addition to our friend group."

"I'm certainly willing to give him a chance," Yusuf said, smiling.

Everyone glanced at Arthur, wondering what his response would be.

"Oh alright," he finally said. "I'll give him a chance. That doesn't mean I'll like him though."

"I'm not asking you to like him I'm simply asking you to give him a chance. Who knows, you could become the bestest of pals," Eames said.

"I highly that," Arthur replied but at least now he was smiling a little.

"I'll invite him over next Friday," Eames then said, making it, in a way, official now.

Arthur sighed but as they went onto other topics, the mood lightened considerably. However, even as most everyone quickly put the idea of Robert out of their minds, Eames was still wondering how all of this was going to work and if maybe they could become all friends. Sadly, there was always the chance that this could be a complete disaster though.

That Monday at lunch, the first thing Eames did was go straight over to Robert, plopping down next to him like he did on the first day. None of Robert's friends were around, it seemed they had skipped school again, so Eames thankfully had all of lunch time for just himself and Robert.

"Hey, so how is your Monday going?" Eames asked cheerfully.

"Not bad I suppose."

Eames frowned at the slightly listless explanation. "What about the weekend? You must have had fun?"

"I guess."

Eames tried to figure out something else to say, wanting to cheer the kid up but not knowing how to quit do it. Then, he saw the yellowing of skin along his jaw and he asked, "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Robert asked, looking slightly alarmed.

"Um, it just looks like you have a bruise on your cheek. I was wondering what happened," Eames answered, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Oh that . . . I fell."

Eames was positive that his answer was a lie. At first he wasn't sure if he should press the issue but finally he decided to simply ask, "Did you just tell me the truth or did you lie?"

"What?"

"Did you lie? About falling."

"I . . . no I didn't lie. Why would I?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out because I'm sorry but, I can see right through it."

"I'm not lying."

"You can deny it all you won't, and it is a good lie, believe me, but I at least can still see that it's not the truth. Now, tell me why you're lying."

Robert sighed, looking down at the lunch table. "There's just some personal matters. Nothing to big."

"You wouldn't be acting like this if it really wasn't that big a deal."

Robert's head snapped up, looking at Eames, his face completely serious. "Why do you care so much? We really haven't talked that often, we share one class together, and that's about it."

"You're a nice person."

"But why do you care so much?"

Eames didn't have an immediate answer. He should've had one but he didn't. In all honesty, he wasn't quite sure. All he knew was that he wanted Robert to be okay, to be happy. "I don't have straight answer for you. I just know that I do care a lot for you," Eames admitted.

Robert looked at him, as if he was trying to see something in Eames. Finally he gave a small smile as he said, "You really are a strange one."

"Yeah I get that from my friends a lot to."

Robert gave a slight chuckle and then became silent again. Finally he turned back to Eames and asked, "Why did you come over here? Something tells me that it was just to chat with me."

"I was wondering if you would like to come over this Friday and hang out with me, Ariadne, Yusuf, and Arthur."

Staring back at him, Robert looked absolutely terrified at the idea. "O-oh-oh I can't. No not at all, they wouldn't like me in the least. I couldn't possible—"

"I phrased it like a suggestion but it was really more of a demand. Besides, I think it's about time you meet them."

"Are . . . are you sure?"

"Yep positive. I'll give you my address when I can grab hold of any paper and pencil as well. I'll probably come up with the time later."

"If you're sure—"

"Of course. I'm sure we'll have a great time."

Robert smiled, small and timid, wondering what would lie in store for him at Eames house.

Even though she had offered, Saito really was surprised that the very next week Mal asked if he'd like to come over. Saito stood in her classroom, wondering if he really should when Mal said, "All I did was ask if you wanted to come over or are you the one who actually is afraid of seeing Dom."

Saito chuckled, shaking his head as he replied, "No, I'm just surprised. I know that you took it easily at the restaurant, finding out me and Dom use to be lovers. I just wasn't sure if you were really okay with it."

"I'm perfectly fine. Dom's really the one that gets jealous. It certainly gets on my nerves sometimes but occasionally it can be pretty funny."

"I know actually exactly what you mean. He was the same way in high school."

"Of course he was," Mal replied with a shake of her head, smiling as she thought of a young, jealous, Dom. "But, anyway, I also wanted you to meet the kids, Phillipa and James."

"Yes, they seem absolutely wonderful from what you told me last time."

"They are, but then again, I am my mother so my opinion might be a little bit bias."

"Don't worry, I trust it."

They made an exact date, and Saito smiled as he walked out of the room. He was excited. Strangely enough he was having fun and really did enjoy hanging out with Mal and Dom.


	6. Getting use to it

**AN: Just wanted to quickly point out that Eric (who you'll meet shortly) is an OC. Hopefully you like him. I've become quite attached to him.**

* * *

It was Wednesday, the weather finally starting to turn chilly, and leaves becoming golden. The perfect day to spend with ones boyfriend. Ariadne and Yusuf sat at a small café, doing homework just like any abnormal teenager would do.

Ariadne sipped her coffee, every now and then asking Yusuf about a question or vice versa. It was nice and simple when she heard Yusuf yell out, "Oh, hey Eric!"

Looking up, Ariadne saw Eric, a student from their school. With pale white skin, his black hair made quite a contrast along with his black scarf that he always wore (came from his grandmother or something). Tall and slim, he would've been supermodel handsome if it wasn't for his almost constantly broken glasses and extreme clumsiness as well.

He was shy and didn't talk much, except to Yusuf that is. Yusuf seemed to be able to bring out his real personality and break down the wall the boy had built up around himself, something even his parents couldn't do.

"Hello Yusuf, Ariadne," he said with a slight bow of his head as if he was talking to royalty. "Um, do you mind-that is-if it's alright with you-could-well maybe—"

"I'd love it if you joined us," Ariadne then said, interrupting Eric's rambling.

"Thank you," he quickly said, sitting down.

Ariadne watched as Yusuf began to ask a few questions about how the week had been so far to Eric. It was amazing watching the normally timid boy loosen up so much. As she looked on, a sad smile came across her face.

She had guessed that this had been happening. At first she had been mad but Ariadne quickly realized that she didn't care, not how a girlfriend should anyway.

Really, whether it was obvious to anyone else or not, that Eric was completely in love with Yusuf and Ariadne was pretty sure that Yusuf was in love with him though it didn't seem he knew this yet.

Ariadne loved Yusuf, but for her to, it had waned closer and closer to a brother-sister relationship. She was positive that if Yusuf didn't come to any conclusions anytime soon then she would just tell it to his face. But, for the moment, she simply watched him and Eric talk back and forth, wondering how someone could be so oblivious.

* * *

Robert was told to come over to Eames' house, he was told what time, but he certainly wasn't told what to expect. He was nervous, extremely. Most people based everything about what they thought his personality would be because of who his father was. He hated that but he certainly couldn't stop people from thinking their own opinions, just try to change them.

When he was finally standing at Eames door, it took every ounce of his courage to knock but he was finally able to do so. A woman answered the door, presumably Eames' mother.

"Ah, you must be Robert; it's so lovely to finally meet you. Eames told me so much about you," she said, her British accent as clear as Eames'.

"He has?" Robert asked, slightly surprised.

"Of course. Eames and the others are already up stairs," she then said, smiling at him and motioning him to come inside. "His rooms is upstairs, first door on the right. Would you like me to show you?"

"No thank you. I think I'll be able to find it."

"Alright dear, just tell me if you ever need anything." She left, leaving Robert to stare at the staircase, taking several deep breaths before he began to move up the steps.

All the people he ever hung out with seemed to have huge, massive, homes that cost nearly a million dollars. This house was so very different from theirs though. Family pictures, memories, hung on walls along with little bits and pieces that showed what kind of family lived here.

A large, leather bound book that looked ancient was on a small turn-table. It most likely belonged to Eames' father, showed that he liked simple, older, things. The place was very neat but there was the stray coat or shoe. That told Robert that, just like everyone else, the family was occasionally lazy.

Smells came from the kitchen, showing that Eames' mother probably stayed home often enough to make good smelling food. A book bag sat at the bottom of the stairs, making it clear that either Eames' didn't have any homework or was neglecting to do it.

These little things, you just didn't see them in any of the houses Robert had been in. Those houses, so much like his own except for his own room, were cold. They were made so that it seemed like anyone was living there, no mark of the actual residents whatsoever.

It made Robert sad but it wouldn't really do to start breaking down in friend's, a very recent one at that, house.

Clearing his throat, he finally began to go up the staircase. He could hear voices coming from behind one of the doors, the one that Eames' mom had said was her son's. Hesitantly, Robert knocked.

"Come on in," he could here Eames yell from the other side.

Robert opened the door, peeking around the corner only to have Eames surround him with a major hug.

"Yes! I wasn't sure if you'd actually come," Eames said excitedly, pulling back and looking at Robert with a smile. "Come on, let me introduce you to everyone."

Eames moved to the side so that Robert could fully see his bedroom. It wasn't huge but spacious enough to comfortably fit five people in it.

"That's Arthur, my boyfriend," Eames said, pointing the one on the bed, "and Yusuf and Ariadne," he added, gesturing to the two on the floor.

Arthur gave a small slight nod. Yusuf did the same but he looked friendlier doing it. Ariadne smiled and said, "It's nice to finally meet you Robert."

"It's nice to meet you too; all of you," Robert quickly said.

"Hey, we were just playing some video games. Want to join in?" Eames asked.

"Um . . . well you see, I've never really . . . played anything before."

Arthur raised his eyebrows in disbelief as Yusuf asked, "Nothing? Nothing at all?"

"No. My father doesn't really approve of things like that."

"Well, if we can make Ariadne a first-class Halo player then I'm sure we can make something out of you," Arthur suddenly said, surprising everyone. "Come on, I'll show you the finer points of how to be a normal teenager."

Robert seemed unsure, glancing towards Eames but Eames simply shrugged. With a sigh, Robert said, "I'm probably going to suck at this."

"That's alright. You can sit here," Arthur said, motioning for him to sit beside him.

At first, everything was touch and go. It was obvious, at least to Eames, that Arthur really was making an effort. However, it quickly became clear that he had begun to enjoy himself. Robert remained uptight and shy throughout the entire thing but not as uptight as he normally was, nor as shy.

He still ducked his head and didn't talk to much but he was getting better.

Eames smiled to himself. Things were going much better than he had originally thought.

* * *

Saito grinned at Mal as she opened the door, greeting him with a large smile and a firm handshake. "Lovely to see you again, especially when it doesn't involve some teenager."

"I completely agree with that," Mal said with a smile.

"Where's Dom?" asked Saito as he walked into the main hall.

"In the kitchen cooking. That's where the kids are too. Come on, you can finally meet them."

Saito followed her and couldn't help but widen his smile that much more as he saw the scene in front of him. Dom wore an apron, helping his kids as they mixed ingredients for something.

Mal cleared her throat, causing Dom to turn around and yelp upon seeing Saito. His cheeks reddened, when he looked down to see that he was still wearing the apron.

"Never took you for the cooking type Dom," Saito commented.

"I only started a few years ago," Dom admitted as he quickly took off the apron. He then looked down at his two kids who were standing next to him, looking at the man curiously. "Phillipa, James, this is Saito, a friend of mine and your mom's. Saito these are my kids."

Saito got down on one knee so that he was closer to eye level with the two children and said, "It's lovely to meet you two. I've heard a lot about you."

James giggled, saying a quick hello. Phillipa on the other hand was looking at him, her head cocked slightly to the side. "You're not Chinese. What are you? Korean?"

"Nope, close but my nationality is Japanese," Saito replied, not really minding the questioning. "Anata wa koko de subarashī chīsana katei o kizuite kimashita. Anata wa hijō ni kōun'na on'nanokodesu."

"Was that Japanese? What did you say?" Phillipa asked, clearly excited over hearing the new language.

"Maybe I'll tell you one day or perhaps I'll teach you what it means."

Phillipa made a pouty face but was obviously enjoying this.

Dom and Mal watched on, enjoying seeing this little moment when James suddenly said, "Momma, I'm hungry."

"Okay tiger, let's finish supper then," Dom said, picking him up and setting him on the counter. "How about you tell them the finer points of Japan? I'm sure Phillipa would like it very much," Dom then said, directing his words towards Saito.

"Yes please. I would love that," Phillipa said smiling.

"Alright," Saito replied.

"Come on, I'll show you to the living room," Mal then said.

As Dom finished cooking, Saito told Phillipa, and Mal sometimes, anything that she asked. It was neat seeing someone so young and so interested in things like other cultures and languages. Phillipa also told Saito some things about France and the language which she had learned from her mom.

When the meal was done they then ate, talking about nothing really in particular, hopping from topic to topic. Everything was going great, everything seemed right in the world.


	7. Speaking the truth

Robert made a huge decision when he got back on Monday. He had two days to think it over but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous. That morning, he went up to the group of people that he normally hung out with and simply said, "Hey, I'm not going to hang around you guys anymore. Oh, and Jess, I'm breaking up with you."

"What! Why?" she asked, not understanding any of it.

One of the guys said, "Are you feeling okay? Come on, you don't really mean that."

"Yes, I do," Robert said. He was shaking slightly but he held his head high, deciding that he was defiantly going through with this. "I don't want to see any of you anymore. We were never really friends anyway so it shouldn't be a problem. I'm also sorry Jess, you're a sweet girl and kind but I'm honestly not right for you."

Robert knew these people enough to know that his words probably angered them so before someone could throw a punch he quickly turned around and walked away. The entire day no one bothered him and as each period passed he could feel his heart rate slow.

At lunch, he went over to where Eames, Arthur, Ariadne, and Yusuf were sitting.

"Um, do you mind if I sit here with you?"

"What about your other group of friends?" Arthur asked before anyone else could say anything.

"I don't think I'll really be seeing them again. Ever."

"So you do have some guts," Arthur said smiling. "Good for you and yes, you can sit down."

Ariadne asked, "Why'd you break it off with them? I'm guessing that you also broke up with Jessica."

"Yeah we just . . . didn't have anything in common. I didn't see any point in hanging out with them if I wasn't enjoying myself."

"Well, we're glad to have you Robert," Yusuf said. "It's always nice to add another to the group.

Smiling, Robert hoped that this would be the beginning of something new, a time for him to really enjoy himself. He liked hanging out with Eames and everyone else. However, like always, Maurice Fischer had to screw everything up.

* * *

It wasn't until after school on Wednesday that Maurice finally confronted his son because he hardly ever bothered with Robert's personal life.

Robert was already walking up the stairs to his bedroom when his father yelled out, "I need to talk to you now!"

Robert stopped, he was nearly to the stop of the stairs, but he stood still. Slowly he turned around to see his dad coming up the stairs looking just about as angry as he always does. "What did I hear about you 'breaking' it off with your school friends? Do you not realize that their parents are some very important people?"

"I don't care."

"What?"

"I don't like them so why should I have to just to improve your image?" As each word came out Robert could feel himself getting angrier as well, anger that he never before let himself feel but now welcomed it.

Maurice didn't seem to know how to answer the question so he asked, "What about Jessica? Hmm?"

"I felt like I was lying to her. I liked her but not as a girlfriend."

"Why?"

"Just because I didn't."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because I like boys!" Robert finally screamed at him. "Yes, the son of Maurice Fischer is gay! Are you happy now!?"

"You are not gay."

"You can't tell me my own sexual orientation," Robert argued, his teeth gritted and his hands clenched. "As much as you might like to think it I'm not you!"

At this, Maurice hit Robert, harder than he usually did. However, Robert punched back, surprising himself more than anything. Then, with hatred in his eyes, instead of punching Robert again, he pushed him, causing Robert to roll down the stairs.

His hands automatically went around his head, trying to protect himself but as he reached the end of the staircase, Robert's head snapped back, hitting the corner of the base of the staircase railing. His vision began to cloud, the last thing he saw being his father's face.

There wasn't a single bit of sorrow in his eyes.

* * *

When Robert awoke, he was in a hospital. He could feel bandages wrapped around his head and as he opened his eyes, the light hurt like something terrible. He looked around, no one was there. He didn't expect there to be.

As he sat there, he thought about telling the police what had happened. There was a very large chance that they wouldn't believe him though.

Then at that moment, a doctor and his father walked in.

"Oh, you're awake."

Not an "I'm sorry" or a "thank god" just "you're awake." He could've killed Robert and all he did was talk like they were acquaintances, not father and son.

It made Robert's blood boil and for a moment, a small part of him wondered, _What's gotten into you?_ But, he didn't dwell on that thought as he said, "Get out."

"Excuse me?" asked the doctor, obviously not realizing he wasn't the one being talked to.

"Oh not you. You're perfectly fine where you are," Robert said politely, shooting the man a smile. "However, I would very much appreciate it if you'd leave Maurice."

"How dare you speak to—"

"Maybe you didn't hear me correctly so I'll say it one more time. Get. Out."

Maurice looked like he was about to strangle Robert then and there but the doctor, thank god, said, "I think it would be best if you leave for the moment sir. I just have to ask a few questions for your son."

Thankfully, Maurice then left, turning away, anger burning in his eyes.

The doctor eyes watched as Robert's dad left and then turned back to Robert, sitting down next to him.

"I'm sorry for my father's behavior. He isn't the most pleasant man to be around," Robert said.

"Um, it's alright," the doctor replied, still a little surprised by the turn of events. "Anyway, I'm Doctor Gregson. Now that you're awake, I'm going to need to check to make sure you don't have a concussion. You had a nasty bash of the head; we had to stitch you up."

Robert's hand automatically went to the back of the head and winced at the slight contact.

"You'll probably have a few bruises but besides that you should be good to go back to school in a few days. You're a very lucky boy."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, a few centimeters to the left and you would've hit the top of your spinal cord. You would've died instantly," Gregson admitted.

So his father could've really killed him. The thought chilled Robert to the bone because he knew that if that had happened, Maurice still wouldn't have felt a thing.

Robert didn't ask any more questions as Doctor Gregson gave him a quick look over. As he was finishing checking Robert's eyes, Gregson asked, "All your injuries match what happened . . . except for this one."

Gregson slightly touched Robert's cheek and Robert suddenly remembered that before he had fallen his father had hit him.

"It doesn't look like it happened to long ago. Did you get in a fight?"

"No."

"Do you play any sports? Get injured doing that maybe?"

"No." Robert knew the next question that the doctor was going to ask.

"Robert, has your father ever abused you?"

He could've said no. He could've shaken his head, looked away. But he had been doing that all his life. Robert had been hiding, running all his this time and in all honesty, he was sick and tired of it.

Taking a deep breath, he replied, "Yes."


	8. Just be yourself

**AN: I'm having so much fun writing this (and it is the weekend so I have a lot of free time). Just wanted to quickly say thanks to all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

On Thursday and Friday, there was no sign of Robert and the same went for Monday as well. Eames wished that he had gotten his phone number or something because he was honestly worried about the kid.

During lunch that Monday, Arthur tried to reassure him by saying, "He's probably just sick. I heard there's a stomach bug going around or something. I'm sure it'll be alright."

"Yeah nothing to get worked up about," replied Ariadne.

"I suppose you're right," Eames said with a sigh, still wishing that he could somehow communicate with Robert.

Thankfully for him however, Robert came to school the very next day but to put it mildly he certainly surprised everyone. First off, he was with his Uncle Peter which was strange. Then when he finally stepped out of the car he shocked most of the students.

His hair was cut short, not like a buzz cut, but still pretty short considering the length before. A scar could clearly be seen on the back of his head with stitches still in it. Also, instead of wearing the normal button down shirts or sweaters like his dad normally forced him to wear; he had on a pair of skinny jeans and a regular graphic tee.

He ignored all the strange stairs that he was getting and had a smile on his face, something that many people hadn't seen. He walked over to where Eames, Arthur, Yusuf, and Ariadne were standing, waiting for school to start, and said, "Hey so what did I miss?" like everything was perfectly normal.

Arthur was obviously trying to hold back his questions so Eames simply answered, "Not much. Thankfully we didn't have that much homework while you were gone." Eames also wanted to know what happened but he decided that, at least for now, he'd let Robert be.

They went through their school day, pretty much the same as usual. During lunch, Robert met Eric who had finally started to sit at their table. The conversation began normal enough but finally it was Ariadne, surprisingly, who asked, "Robert what happened to you?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that. I'm surprised that no one asked it this morning."

"Yeah, well we're asking now and I want to know too," Arthur said.

"Arthur, don't be rude," Eames grumbled, elbowing his boyfriend in the side.

"Oh don't tell me you're not curious too," Arthur argued.

"It's alright," Robert interrupted with a chuckle. "There's not that much to say really."

"Well start with the scar. How did you get that?" Yusuf asked.

"My father pushed me down a flight of stairs."

"What?!" the hold table yelled, even Eric who didn't know Robert really at all.

Nonchalantly Robert took a sip of the bottle of water in front of him and said, "Yeah, my Uncle Peter, from the way it's looking right now, is going to get custody over me now."

"Robert I'm so sorry—"

"Don't be Ariadne," Robert interrupted her. "I guess you could say I'm finally free. No need to feel sorry, I can finally do what I want with my life. If anything I'm annoyed my hair's gotten cut this short with fall and winter coming."

He gave an easy chuckle and everyone couldn't help but believe his words and laugh with him. Robert seemed truly at ease and happy now.

"So what's with the new look?" Ariadne asked.

"Just something I grabbed. I'll probably end up going shopping for something more interesting later this week. Would you like to come to Ariadne?"

"Um, sure but I didn't know you were into fashion."

"Always have been, just never able to show it. I guess you could say I'm finally out of the closet and I'm doing so at full speed."

"You mean . . . your gay? But what about Jessica?"

"Simply to please my father but I don't have to do that anymore now do I." Suddenly the bell rang and Robert popped up and out of his seat saying, "Well, it looks like it's time for us to do some science, come on Eames."

Eames couldn't help but laugh as he got up, shrugging his shoulders, and followed Robert out of the cafeteria.

"My god he's like a completely different person," Yusuf muttered.

"Maybe he hit his head a little _to_ hard," Arthur said.

"Arthur, be nice. I'm happy for him. I can't imagine what it must've been like, having a father like his. He may seem all happy and excited but I'd bet you anything that behind it he's still broken up," Ariadne countered, getting up and following Arthur, Yusuf, and Eric (who had remained quite the entire time) out of the lunch room.

"I guess you're right. Believe me, I do feel sorry for him," Arthur said. He then waved good-bye to Yusuf and Eric who were heading to their class while Ariadne and himself headed to their own. "I'm still just surprised at everything that happened. I honestly didn't expect that."

"Well, you can never truly know someone until they bare their soul for all to see."

"Very philosophical of you."

"Thank you," Ariadne smiled and they continued on their way.

* * *

Robert fell back on to the guest bed in his Uncle's house. He supposed that it would probably end up being his room and instead of saying "his Uncle's house" he should start calling it home now. The room was packed with all his stuff from his old home, which was sadly very little.

Everything that his father had given him he had thrown away. Well, except one thing.

A stupid little pinwheel that he had made with his father before his mom died. It was the only good memory he had from his dad. Robert thought about getting up to look at it when there was suddenly a knock on his door.

"Robert," he heard his Uncle Peter call, "can I come in?"

"Sure," Robert said. He sat up and turned towards the door as his uncle came in.

Uncle Peter was older than his dad, his hair having gone mostly gray except for a few streaks of brown. He could be extremely strict at sometimes too, but there was kindness in the lines of his face and sympathy in his eyes, something that Maurice didn't, and wasn't able to, have.

"How was your first day back?" Uncle Peter asked as he sat down next to him.

"Good. Pretty much the same though I'd be lying if I said I didn't get the odd glance," Robert joked though he was slightly serious. "So, was that all you wanted or was there something else you wanted to talk to me about?"

Uncle Peter sighed as he said, "I know you might not want to talk about it, but I need to ask. Why did you never tell me?"

"I . . . I was scared," Robert answered. "I didn't think anyone would believe me."

"Well, that's going to change from now on," Uncle Peter replied. "I wanted you to know that I'll always be here, whether you need advice, or help. I'll always be here if you need someone."

"So I can stay?"

"Of course. How could I even bring myself to force you to leave? You've been like a son to me Robert. The only difference is that now you'll be living with me instead."

"Thank you," Robert said, really meaning the words. He was silent for a few moments when he suddenly asked, "So, what'll happen to dad?"

"Well, I suspect he'll go to jail for several years. For the moment you know he's in jail but he'll probably get parole before the hearing."

"I'll have to be a witness won't I."

"Yes, but don't worry. It's going to be okay Robert. You'll be fine."

"I want him to rot in jail. I want him to suffer. Is that bad that I feel that way?"

"Normally, Robert, I'd tell you that it's human to forgive and forget . . . but not in this case. You shouldn't hold on to your hate but from now on, your father gets exactly what he deserves if not more."

"Thank you, for being here for me."

"You're welcome and like I said, I'll always be here for you if you ever need me. You can do whatever you want, be your own person go your own way. I want you to be a teenager, enjoy your younger years because believe me, you don't ever get another chance."

Robert smiled and then, surprisingly, hugged his uncle as quickly as possible. He didn't have to say thank you again, Uncle Peter already knew.


	9. Heart to heart

**AN: Sorry for the wait! Didn't mean for it to take this long.**

* * *

Ariadne just couldn't take it anymore. Why must Yusuf be so brilliant at things like English and Math but be completely oblivious about himself? Finally, after school that day, when they were in the little café again, she decided it was about time she confront him.

"Yusuf, we need to talk."

"Okay, what about?" he asked as he readjusted how he was sitting.

"It's about Eric."

"Do you not like him or something?"

"No! I think he's very sweet, a little to quite, but an extremely kind person. The question is, how do you like him?"

"I don't get it."

Anyone else and Ariadne would've thought that they were trying to avoid the subject. However, it was pretty clear that Yusuf simply didn't understand. Growling in frustration, Ariadne then asked, "Okay, what do these three people have in common; Ian McKellen, Elton John, and Zachary Quinto."

"Who's Zachary Quinto?"

"Spock! He plays the new Spock!" Ariadne yelled out in frustration. "God! Okay, I guess I'll just have to be forward with it. Are you gay?"

"Huh?"

"With Eric. Do you like him?"

"W-why-y do you ask?"

"Yusuf, the poor guy is head-over-heals for you and either I'm imagining it all or you like him too," Ariadne replied with a sigh. "So, do you?"

"I've honestly never really thought about it," Yusuf answered, looking extremely confused.

"Well think about it because Eric really does needs an answer."

Yusuf frowned, trying to think this through when suddenly he asked, "But you're my girlfriend, why are you so nonchalant about all of this?"

"I don't mean to be rude but I feel like we've become more and more in a brother-sister relationship and not two people that are dating. I still like you as a friend, you're funny, smart, and a great person to hang out with. However, I don't feel right dragging this out."

"Oh."

His lack or a response made Ariadne frown as she wondered if she had said the wrong thing. "I mean . . . I could be wrong but—"

"No you're right about me not really liking you so much as a girlfriend anymore," Yusuf replied thoughtfully. "But I've honestly never really thought about Eric anymore than a friend. Do you really think he likes me?"

"Yusuf, you're the only one he'll even talk to and allow himself to show through," Ariadne said. "He loves hanging out with you and doesn't seem to mind at all if you help him out with something."

"Oh, I guess I've never really noticed."

"Clueless, completely clueless," Ariadne muttered, laughing as she did. Suddenly sticking out her hand, she asked, "Still friends though?"

"Of course," Yusuf replied, not taking her hand and instead giving her a quick hug. "But now that we're just friends, I got to ask for your advice on what I should do about Eric."

"Well how do you feel about him?"

"I don't know. I've just never thought of him like that."

"Hang out with him more then," answered Ariadne. "Talk to him about more personal things, what he does in his free time, what's his favorite movie, things like that. Try to get to know him better and eventually confront him on his own feelings. See how he exactly feels about you and all that jazz."

"How did I get such a great friend like you?"

"You got lucky I guess," she replied smiling as she gave Yusuf a quick, friendly, kiss on the cheek.

* * *

The next day, Yusuf and Ariadne decided it was about time they told everyone what had happened, well, only the actual breakup part for now. They decided it was best if Yusuf was allowed to try to figure things out with Eric without everyone knowing.

In the middle of a conversation at lunch, out of nowhere, Ariadne said, "Oh and Yusuf and I decided to break up."

All conversation stopped as heads turned towards Ariadne and Yusuf.

"What? Why?" asked Arthur his brow furrowed.

"I thought it was going great for you two. What happened?" Eames wondered out loud.

"Yeah, what went wrong?" murmured Robert.

"Nothing really. We just decided that it wasn't meant to be. Besides we're just fine with being friends," Ariadne replied with a reassuring smile.

"Oh, okay," Arthur said with a small shrug of his shoulders.

The conversation of the table eventually went back to normal but Yusuf wasn't paying attention to most of the conversation. He was looking at Eric, who had been sitting next to him but so far hadn't said anything.

When Ariadne had announced their breakup, Eric had seemed just as surprised as everyone else but hadn't asked anything. After the surprised look had come confusion and then a thoughtful look came over his face. Eventually though, Eric had looked curiously at Yusuf.

Yusuf looked curiously back, causing Eric to quickly look away, obviously embarrassed as his pale face turned into a slight pinkish color.

Yusuf did have to admit it was cute looking but whether he liked the guy in a romantic way or not was still in question. He decided that he would take Ariadne's advice. Who knew where it could lead him.

* * *

After about a week had passed, there came a day when Robert came to school, acting out of character. He wasn't secluded or angry or mad. He simply seemed extremely deep in thought during the entire day. He didn't really talk at lunch either.

Finally, near the end of the day, before Eames met up with everyone else, he quickly found Robert.

"Hey, you okay?" Eames asked, slightly worried.

"Huh? Oh, well . . . I'm not sure actually."

Pulling Robert to the side so that they weren't really in the stream of students trying to get out, Eames asked, "What do you mean? Is everything alright?"

"It shouldn't be . . . but it is," was Robert's answer. His reply seemed to confuse himself just as much as it did Eames.

Eames wanted to grab on to him, ask what exactly he meant by that but he couldn't, not in the hallway like this. So, he took Robert and drug him away from the main crowd into a hall that was almost empty now. "Robert, just tell me what's been going on."

"It's . . . my dad," he said slowly. It was like he was trying to say something that didn't seem possible, real even.

"What about him?"

"He's dead. Died from a heart attack."

"Oh Robert I'm—"

"Please don't say I'm sorry. I'm not so there's no need for you to," Robert said with a sigh. "He's dead now but I don't feel anything, not even relief."

Eames frowned at this, not really sure what he should say now.

"I'm not angry but I'm not happy either. I just can't feel anything, like my heart won't allow it. It's strange, not feeling emotion towards someone that I've felt the most deep rooted anger towards for years and years," murmured Robert as he turned to look at Eames and then widened his eyes in surprise. "Eames, why are you crying?"

Silent tears were falling down Eames face as he tried to wipe them away, embarrassed that Robert had seen them. "It's . . . it's just not right. You should never have been treated like that and I hate that you had been. You just shouldn't—that is—I mean—"

Eames finally had to stop because he just couldn't continue on he was crying so hard. Robert was of course surprised. No one had ever seemed to act like this just because of him. Even his Uncle Peter, who cared very deeply for him, hadn't simply broken down.

It was sad but as he watched him Robert automatically felt the need to comfort Eames. So, he did. His arms wrapped around him even though he was bigger and taller than him. Eames was surprised at first but he quickly enveloped Robert.

When they finally let go, they were the only ones left in the hall.


	10. Halloween

"What's Halloween like?" Robert asked at lunch one day. It was only a week before the 31st and the school was abuzz.

"What do you mean what's Halloween like? It's Halloween," replied Arthur with an honest, confused look on his face.

"Well, I've never celebrated it before so I was curious what exactly you were supposed to do," Robert replied much to everyone's surprise.

"But what about movies? Haven't you at least seen a Halloween movie or known someone who does celebrate the holiday?" asked Eames.

"No not really."

"Oh my god, Robert you have to have Halloween with us then! You've have been seriously deprived of your childhood," Ariadne said.

"Well, I know you do trick-or-treating, I think that's what it's called, but isn't that meant for the younger kids?" Robert asked.

"It's supposed to be but someone dragged me out last year to do just that," replied Arthur as he gave a glance towards his boyfriend.

"Hey," said Eames, "you are never to old to go trick-or-treating."

"Um, yeah you can be and just so you know, we are in our junior year. Trick-or-treating is getting kind of old," Arthur shot back.

"First off, no it isn't, and second off, Robert cannot finish high school and have not gotten to experience a real Halloween night. If it makes you any happier I won't force you to go with me next year if you come this year."

"You mean you're still planning on going trick-or-treating in your senior year? Eames, I honestly wonder about you sometimes," Arthur muttered with a shake of his head.

"It's free candy and you get to dress up. What isn't fun about that?" Eames countered in a huff, obviously irritated. "You are still a kid Arthur so act like one every once in a while."

"I'm not a kid, I'm a teen," Arthur said, annoyed with Eames remark. However, instead of trying to carry on and on, he asked, "Why don't we stop while we're ahead? I'll go this year okay, but no guarantee for next year."

"Fine fine, be a party pooper will you," Eames said with a roll of his eyes even though it was clear that he was happy Arthur agreed.

"Wait a moment," Robert suddenly said, "you mentioned dressing up. What would I go as? I have absolutely no idea what I'd dress up as."

He probably shouldn't have said that as now hundreds of ideas were thrown at him, everyone having their own suggestion on what Robert should wear for Halloween.

On the night of the thirty-first, Robert met up with the group, Arthur, Eames, Ariadne, Yusuf, and now Eric, at Eames' house. Everyone was dressed up, Ariadne as Belle, Yusuf as Aladdin, Eric as a grim Reaper, Arthur as Sebastian from Black Butler, Eames as the 11th Doctor, and Robert as David from the Lost Boys.

Though Arthur was uptight with all this and Robert wasn't quite sure what to do, everyone ended up having loads of fun, especially when their bags began to fill up with candy.

* * *

"You're sure you are fine with this?" Mal asked for probably the hundredth time.

"Yes, I didn't have any other plans for tonight," replied Saito. "It's perfectly fine."

"Good good, well in all honestly I think Phillipa is very happy with the arrangement. She hates having to wait for James when trick-or-treating and I thought for sure that I was going to have to listen to her complaining about not getting enough candy all night since Dom had to work late tonight of all nights," Mal said with a sigh. "Thank you once again."

Saito smiled, "It's perfectly alright."

He waited with Mal in the hallway as Phillipa was still getting ready and also helping her younger brother with his costume too. Saito himself was simply dressed in jeans and a button down shirt with his running shoes. If any of his students had seen him at that moment they probably would've had to look twice, especially with how relaxed their principle seemed to be at the moment.

Finally, Phillipa came out into the hallway, pulling her brother along. James was dressed up like a little pirate and she was in a traditional _Star Trek_ costume.

"So are you just any character or are you a specific _Star Trek_ character?" Saito asked.

"I'm Captain Kirk of course," she said, smiling and crossing her arms. "Last year I was Spock and next year I'll be Padmé or Padawon Anakin."

"You and your sci-fi shows," Saito said with a laugh. "I told you, you should watch Doctor Who if you like science fiction so much."

"Oh I'm planning to but I still need to finish watching _Star Trek: Voyager_ first and then finish _Star Trek: Enterprise_," Phillipa replied. "Come on now, are we going or what? There'll be no more candy if we just stand here talking."

Mal shook her head as she said, "You two go on ahead and remember Phillipa, 8.30 at the latest and do not try to convince Saito otherwise."

"Got it mom," she said with a smile as she quickly thru the door open and headed down the front steps.

"Good luck," Mal called after Saito as he hurried after the young girl.

Phillipa had already finished with the first house and was headed to the next one when Saito caught up with her. "I'm not as young as I use to be so try not to run to far," Saito said.

"Fine, be that way," she countered back, in Japanese instead of English though.

"I see you've been practicing," Saito remarked with a smile.

"Yes, how did I do?" she asked as they arrived at the third house.

"Very good. You still need to work on the punctuation a bit but you're certainly learning the language very quickly, especially for someone your age. If you want, next week I can start teaching you how to write in Japanese."

"Oh, I'd love that," she answered beaming.

They continued on, going from house to house, neither really talking when Phillipa said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away," replied Saito.

"Well, I know it's been about a month but is it not still kind of strange being with my dad again? There are loads of kids at my school whose parents have problems because of things like this which I personally think is fairly stupid. I'm happy my parents are smart enough but I was curious about what you think."

"Stop talking like that. You sound thirty years older than you are," Saito said with a laugh causing Phillipa to smile in return. "But no, it's not really strange. Your father and I were in a relationship for what feels like a life time ago. You'll probably understand it better once you get older."

"I think I understand it just fine," she replied. It was in a snooty voice though, more like an enlightened voice.

"Well, you're certainly smart enough to," Saito said. "Just promise me you'll stay like this and that you won't turn into a bratty teenager or anything."

Phillipa laughed as she said, "My dad tells me the exact same thing."

Saito chuckled with her, as they continued on for the search for candy.


End file.
